


Luck in the Last Helping

by CianTheMighty



Series: Octopath Traveler - Polyamory Series (CianTheMighty) [3]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, F/M, First Kiss, Foot Massage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Massage, Metamours to Paramours, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Primrose becomes romantically involved with both Alfyn and Olberic on their journey through the Coastlands. Olberic is content to share with him, but Alfyn finds he wants more.
Relationships: Olberic Eisenberg/Alfyn Greengrass, Primrose Azelhart/Alfyn Greengrass, Primrose Azelhart/Olberic Eisenberg
Series: Octopath Traveler - Polyamory Series (CianTheMighty) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564309
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfyn and Olberic visit a fancy bathhouse in Sunshade. Alfyn deals with some unexpected feelings towards Olberic.

It was just after they picked up Tressa in Rippletide that they happened upon that place; after that whole pirate business got sorted out and the little lady agreed to travel with them on her journey. Primrose had her sights set on rumors of a skilled thief at work in Bolderfall; she figured that a man like that could teach her some things about hunting crow. None of them were totally prepared to take on the Frostlands just yet, and Tressa wanted the chance to ply her trade in all the towns they had visited so the group collectively decided to retrace their steps through all the lands south of the Middlesea.

Cobbleston was an honest letdown for Tressa... though Olberic had warned her beforehand not to get too excited. She managed to turn a tidy profit selling fertilizer to the son of the local tavernkeep so she was able to keep her spirits up in the end. Primrose helped out a lot in that regard by keeping Tressa's interest piqued with a certain promise; that the Sunshade bazaar would likely fulfill her wildest fancies. Commerce in Sunshade could hardly compare to commerce in the great city states, like Marsalim or Grandport, but what goods they did have were brought in from every corner of the realm. Even Alfyn had perked up at that; there were some things you only noticed on your second time through a place. He caught himself wondering if there would be any decent medical components for sale. He already knew that Sunshade folk had damn fine taste in mead.

Crossing the Sunlands again so soon after the first time was probably a mistake; by the time they pulled into Sunshade, none of them could walk another step. Primrose tentatively suggested they all rent rooms for the night, and nobody argued with her. Alfyn was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Come morning they were all fresh-faced and ready to hit the town. Primrose got real excited about taking Tressa to a fancy spa the dancers all favored. Tressa seemed a bit reluctant to spend so much money on something she couldn't take with her... but Primrose knew just where to go and who to talk to, so in the end the spa day would cost almost nothing at all. Primrose all but dragged her away even as Tressa looked at the others pleadingly.

"Little lady never stood a chance," Alfyn said wryly, earning a chuckle from Olberic.

The dry wind that blew through town was unsurprisingly nostalgic to Alfyn, as it was in Sunshade that his journey had really begun. The hustle of the central bazaar was everything that he remembered it to be; he even spotted some new faces in the mix as he did the rounds, chatting with folks and touring the stands, gathering information. Olberic had a hairy encounter with a local ne'er do well who was harassing a pretty woman called Ria. She thanked him for his services before going on her way; Alfyn thought that his satisfied blush was kind of cute. The smell of roasting meat made them think of mead, and Alfyn remembered that he was thirsty. Some of those spices smelled real interesting; Alfyn thought they might go down with a good waterbloom bitters. Since they were close enough to Clearbrook and all, there was a half decent chance he might have found some among the stalls. He caught himself wondering of Olberic had much of a taste for drink. He had just about thought to ask the question when Olberic approached with a question of his own.

"Primrose mentioned something about a bathhouse, did she not?" Olberic wondered. "I could use a turn through something like that."

"Oh, um, she did mention that, didn't she?" Alfyn replied. "Do you think we should try and catch up with Primrose and Tressa?"

"I think not," Olberic demurred, shaking his head. "I'll not impose on their time together."

Alfyn chuckled. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Olberic murmured his assent. "I've been thinking that Primrose could use a break from me anyhow. If you would accompany me to the bathhouse, however, I would most appreciate it. This is not my first time in Sunshade but the sights are no less unfamiliar for my experience. I'm afraid that I would get all turned around if left to my own devices. As ever you are the better of the two of us at gathering information."

"I getcha," Alfyn replied, nodding thoughtfully. "I'll ask around for you, sound good?"

"Gramercy," Olberic replied.

Alfyn returned a few moments later with a small pamphlet in his hands; the fancy spa that Primrose had dragged Tressa to was marketed for women, but there was an adjoining bathhouse facility that men were able to use. There were two different kinds of sauna available, and something else called a hot rock massage. Alfyn thought that looked rather interesting. After conferring with Olberic about their options, they decided to try a little of everything.

"I could use a bath after our forced march the other day," Olberic admitted. "I never had the chance to wash back at the inn."

"I hear ya," Alfyn replied. "I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. I think I still got sand in my-"

"My own situation is not quite that dire," Olberic said hastily, his lip quirking in amusement. "I've just a few aches and pains that a hot bath would do wonders for. There were several such facilities available to me and my comrades when I was a knight in Hornburg... I do miss the luxury of such things."

"Is that so?" Alfyn wondered. He tried not to let his curiosity show too plainly; Olberic almost never talked about Hornburg without prompting.

"Swinging a sword all day takes its toll, and our battles are not getting any kinder to us," Olberic replied, smiling at Alfyn. "You should think about accompanying me into the bath. You work more than your fair share both in and out of battle. Mayhap it will do you some good to relax for a spell and treat yourself to something pleasurable."

"I'd love to keep you company," Alfyn replied, a little disappointed at how neatly Olberic had dodged the issue. As a man, Olberic was proving very adept at avoiding specific things. A necessary skill for a warrior, mayhap... but Alfyn couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than that. There were times when men needed to be honest with their feelings. Holding them at bay was a good way to keep things... well, exactly as they are. "I am kind of interested in that hot rock massage thing," Alfyn admitted. "I figure it might have value for my work, you know? And a good massage is always a treat, just ask my buddy, Zeph."

"Is that so?" Olberic wondered, plainly curious. "Do you know much about massage? I've found the subject interesting before."

"If you do it right it's real good for pain relief," Alfyn explained. "You gotta know about these muscle groups, ya hear? First off..."

Alfyn took the lead through the back streets, chatting merrily as they walked. The bathhouse and spa facility were built largely underground and made use of the ample real estate afforded by the Sunshade Catacombs. The Catacombs themselves had been walled off at the lower levels, ensuring that no monsters or stray scorpions made it into the spa. The architecture of the main building was very familiar to Alfyn. It put him in mind of other things, of battling through the Catacombs with Primrose Azelhart at his side only to be ambushed by Helgenish and his hired thugs as soon as they got out. That whole experience had been a real awakening for Alfyn. As pretty as all of this was, Sunshade had a real nasty side. He hoped things were a little better now that Helgenish was out of the picture, but even then...

Olberic appeared at his side, nudging him gently and startling him out of his funk. "Alfyn. The receptionist says we can head inside."

Alfyn nodded hastily, kicking himself for getting caught up in dark thoughts. He went ahead of Olberic and passed through the double doors, heading inside. The doors opened into a lacquered wooden entryway, thickly scented with relaxation herbs and fragrant cedarwood. There was a lone attendant who handled the payment before directing them to remove their boots. Beyond the entryway was a small chamber lined with lockable storage containers to keep their valuables safe. Alfyn only had a few basic tonics with him for emergencies, so he tucked those away in the storage bin and saw to his clothes.

Olberic was mindful of their privacy and turned away from Alfyn while they undressed. Alfyn got a good look at his ass - firm and shapely - before he realized that it was probably in poor taste to peek. There was a large stack of fluffy white towels over by the door. Olberic took one and promptly covered himself with it. Alfyn picked one up and held it in front of his crotch. Their modesty preserved - more or less - they went into the adjoining chamber where the bath awaited them.

Alfyn had never actually been to a public bathhouse before; he was actually kind of curious to see what it would be like. He only had a vague idea of what he was supposed to do. From the way Olberic was acting, Alfyn figured that his experiences in Hornburg had not prepared him for this. Alfyn assumed he could just sneak a peek at a couple of the other fellas and figure it out from there. He passed over the threshold and was met with a rush of warm steam. The tiled chamber was a lot bigger than he had expected. Everything was immaculately crafted in the Sunlands style; it was a bathhouse fit for King Khalim himself.

There were rows of steel faucets protruding from the walls at about knee height. On the wall nearer to the changing room were shelves full of bottled soaps, shaving creams, washcloths, and hand-mirrors. There was a stack of wooden stools piled up in the corner. The actual bath was there at the back of the room. The curdling steam smelled of relaxation herbs, crisp in Alfyn's nose. The smell of the soaps was mingled in as a contrast, warm and welcoming.

Alfyn spotted five other guys in the bath with them. Three of them were perched in front of the steel faucets, sitting on the little wooden stools as they scrubbed their bodies and rinsed with water drawn from the faucets. Two more were soaking in the bath. There were no basins for the water to fall into; the floor was beveled and waterproofed, drawing the spilled water towards a slotted drain that ran the length of the chamber.

Right away, Alfyn noticed that something was out of place. "Oops. I don't think we were supposed to take these towels in."

Olberic looked chagrined. "I believe we are meant to sit on these stools and wash, then step into the bath for a soak."

Alfyn nodded vaguely. He ducked back into the changing room and dropped his towel on the stack, glad he hadn't put it on. "Makes sense to me," He said idly as he wandered naked over to the shelf with the soaps. "Keeps the water clean for the other folk to use. Water is at a premium here in the Sunlands. Makes sense they would want to preserve it as much as possible."

Olberic nodded. "Aye. I believe that was the intent."

Alfyn plucked one of the bottles from the top shelf and unscrewed the cap. He gave it a sniff. "Shucks, these things smell amazing! Whoever came up with these cream soaps sure knew what they were doing. I never would have thought to put some of these components in a soap. Make sure you don't tell Tressa about these, you hear? She might try to hawk all my herbs if she thought they were so profitable."

Olberic seemed to be quietly struggling with something. He ducked back into the changing room and put his towel in the bin to be laundered. Alfyn was still poking at the soaps when he returned. "May I leave the selection up to you, my friend? You would know more about the beneficial effects than me. Just make sure you pick out a good one."

Alfyn grinned broadly. "You betcha, Old Bear! Just leave it to Alfyn. This one should do 'er for your muscle pain. It'll work even better if you let me rub it in for you. Maybe I could wash your back?"

"Very well, then"

Alfyn picked out two bottles of the same soap, one for each of them, and handed one to Olberic. The soap had granules of a cooling herb mixed in; just one whiff gave Alfyn the shivers. Alfyn picked out a stool and parked it in front of one of the faucets. He ran himself a bit of water and got his hair wet. He poured some of the soap into his palm, worked it into a lather, and rubbed that into his hair. Olberic sat on a stool at the faucet directly to Alfyn's right, and Alfyn glanced over despite himself. Somehow... it hadn't really registered with Alfyn that Olberic was actually naked. He was very aware of the man, all of a sudden. Olberic was a wall of muscle... which Alfyn kind of already knew. He was fairly hairy in the chest and crotch. Alfyn had no idea why that had occurred to him but it was all he could think about for a spell.

... that, and the fact that Olberic's dick was right there.

It was hardly fair of him to dwell. Olberic was being very polite about not looking at Alfyn's thing. He kept his eyes fixed forward as he lathered his arms. Alfyn was drawn to the way his thick muscles moved and rippled beneath the skin. He wondered if Olberic might let him rub those too...

He tore his eyes away, kicking himself. He was in exactly the wrong frame of mind to go around offering massages to people. He needed to focus on ways to help Olberic with his muscle pain. Olberic was trusting him to do this politely and professionally. He seemed nervous enough already; it wasn't fair of Alfyn to make it worse by leering at his private area like a fool. It would be different if they were together... but they weren't actually in a relationship.

Olberic was something called a metamour. His metamour. They were both in a relationship with Primrose, but they were not in a relationship with each other. That was where they were; how their arrangement stood.

Alfyn had a hard time understanding it sometimes. Olberic was the one who understood it the best; he knew all of the terms, and he had explained them exhaustively to Alfyn over the course of convincing him that such an arrangement could even work. It was actually by his suggestion that they decided to continue on as they were, separately together with Primrose. Olberic assured him that he was comfortable with sharing... and he was convinced that Alfyn would be comfortable with it too.

And Alfyn was comfortable with it. Thinking about Olberic and Primrose together... it awoke things inside him that he hadn't known were there. He had never actually tried to see Olberic in a romantic context before. He had been seeing Olberic in a sexual way for ages, though... he could hardly help himself with how powerful and manly the man was. Seeing him cut across the battlefield was as much a treat as getting to see him naked in the bath. It occurred to him that he could see Olberic's privates just a little, out of the corner of his eye... and then he rebuked himself. He had just told himself not to look! He had only seen a bit of bush, anyway... and a little bit of the shaft. He tried to banish that image from his mind's eye and focus on something else.

"Hey, so, where all are you sore?" Alfyn wondered aloud.

"In my shoulders, mainly," Olberic replied. "And my lower back. Do you really mean to rub it in for me?"

"Surely do," Alfyn replied, nodding. "Scoot out from the wall a bit and turn away from me. I'll get your shoulders and your lower back while I'm at it. You scrub all your other parts real good, you hear? Then you can tell me if you have any knots, and I'll work those out for ya with my magic fingers."

Olberic snorted. He followed Alfyn's instructions and sat, turned away from him towards the bath. Alfyn did his best to keep his mind out of the gutter as he rubbed the cooling lotion between his palms. He set his palms to muscle and got to work, telling himself firmly that any shivers he experienced were because of the soap. He kept Olberic talking, asking him where the sore spots were so he could direct his attention where it was needed. He showed Olberic a way to get the tension out of his hamstrings by dragging the heel of his palm along the tendon. He came dangerously close to touching Olberic's front that time... but he told himself it was fine for the purpose of a demonstration.

"How ya doin'?" Alfyn asked him brightly.

"Good," Olberic replied. "Your instruction is most appreciated, Alfyn. Your skills are exemplary, as ever."

"Aw, shucks..."

"I do find myself wondering," Olberic mused, "... if my technique could use some polish with regard to my own health."

"Oh?" Alfyn paused. "How do you figure?"

"I always seem to get the same aches and pains," Olberic explained. "My hands at least have gotten used to the rough treatment... and my arms. In my early days the kickback from my own sword strokes was near enough to knock my blade to the floor."

"I hear you," Alfyn replied, nodding sympathetically. "Axes are really bad for that. I could hardly feel my hands after those first few battles. I always get a big ol' twinge right around the small of my back, too."

"Aye." Olberic nodded. "You put too much of your torso into your swing. That's where those pains are coming from. The men in Cobbleston who are unaccustomed to chopping firewood all suffered from the same affliction."

"Is that what you meant about technique?" Alfyn wondered. "Is there a way around that? I don't want to keep getting those twinges, but I'm always the one who has to crack open those beasts with the tough shells. I need all the oomph I can get outta my swing."

"... there are ways to add impetus to your weapon beyond raw force. Trust in the strength of your arm more, and the weight of your weapon. Once you get a handle on the technique you can shift your focus to footwork, and dexterity."

"I've been practicing the footwork you showed me," Alfyn replied, pressing his fingers into a certain spot. There was a low cracking sound, and Olberic sat up a lot straighter. He let out a low groan when the endorphins hit him. The sound sent a peculiar thrill through Alfyn, and in the moment he was glad that Olberic was facing in the other direction.

"Flame take me..." Olberic swore, groaning. "That felt nice. You really know what you're doing."

"I've been practicing that too," Alfyn admitted. "It's real handy, ain't it?"

"I don't know about handy," Olberic replied, "... but it is very nice to have. Your skills are exemplary, Alfyn, as ever."

"It's a real shame I can't do it to myself," Alfyn mused.

"Would you like me to try?" Olberic wondered. "It's the least I could do after everything you've done for us these past months. If all you need is a pair of hands then mayhap you could guide me through it."

"It is a temptin' offer," Alfyn said carefully, once again eternally grateful that Olberic could not see his front, "... but that ain't the kinda thing we can do right here right now. Maybe later, yeah? I would love to have a proper sit down with you and walk you through all the different techniques."

"Later, then," Olberic replied, rinsing the later from his skin. "I look forward to the experience, my friend."

Alfyn finished up with his own washing and joined Olberic in the large tub with the other patrons; the water was just as scalding as he thought it would be, and it was relaxing as sin. Olberic said he lost aches and pains he hadn't even known he had. Alfyn tried dunking his head in the water at one point - foolishly - only to come up spluttering a moment later; the scalding heat of the water and the crisp scent of the relaxation herbs was a deadly combination, and nearly overwhelmed him. Olberic took up an easy conversation with some of the other patrons; a conversation that Alfyn eventually joined, winding up with some useful information about the area.

He couldn't stop thinking about Olberic.

He wondered... what would it be like to come to this bath as a couple? As two if a triad... something other than a metamour? Alfyn had never been with a man but that wasn't because he had never wanted to. He'd had some confusing dreams about his buddy, Zeph, when they were still growing up together in Clearbrook. He'd accepted that side of himself. As far as men went... Olberic Eisenberg was hardly the worst choice he could have made. Assuming, of course, that there even was a choice. What if he made the offer, and Olberic refused him? That would be on Alfyn, obviously. Olberic was a free man, able to bed his way across the realm as he pleased provided that everyone involved consented to the arrangement.

Alfyn was the same way in that regard; he was free to place his affections as he liked. If he didn't at least believe that much, he would never have wound up with someone like Primrose. She wasn't exactly good, but... higher up, somehow? Like she was way up above him and he was happily shooting for a goddess like he had any right to think he could.

If attraction was his right, then so was rejection. It was up to him to make his peace with that.

Alfyn and Olberic returned from their trip to the bathhouse fresh-faced and sparkly clean. Primrose had returned from the spa and had been waiting for them back at the inn. Tressa seemed to have had fun despite her misgivings. Alfyn caught a sad look from Primrose that he thought might have been directed at him and Olberic. He understood what had prompted it almost immediately.

Primrose was honestly concerned as to how they were getting along with each other. Alfyn knew she still felt poorly about what happened, though neither of them blamed her in any way. Primrose was like him in that she was new to polyamorous relationships, though she was willing to give this one a try. Alfyn had no idea how to tell her just then that things were going swimmingly. He liked Olberic a lot; maybe even more than he should have.

Olberic suggested they all tour the bazaar together and Tressa leapt at that chance. Alfyn was eager to get a bite of that roasted meat he'd smelled earlier. Tressa made out like a thief at the bazaar. Alfyn did the rounds, chatting with folks and touring the stands. Olberic somehow wound up challenging the tavern's bouncer to a duel, which he won. Primrose asked around after the dancers' wellbeing and living arrangements. She was understandably concerned as to how they were faring without Helgenish in the picture. She wound up taking center stage that night; somehow finagling her way into putting on a performance at the tavern despite her prior history with the establishment and her role in the previous owner's disappearance.

Nobody seemed to mind that so much, since as soon as Primrose took the stage the whole tavern was intimately charmed. Alfyn was on his fifth flagon of mead by that point; he and Olberic took the front row, cheering the loudest. Tressa was over by the bar, haggling with the tavernkeep over a bottle of ground quatrait. Alfyn kept glancing at Olberic for some reason instead of watching the show. He had no way of letting anyone know that Olberic Eisenberg was just as charming to him as Primrose was, up on that stage. It felt real important to him that everyone understood that. His eyes were drawn to both of them equally... how mad was that? Olberic turned to Alfyn, his eyes wide and shining and his cheeks flushed with drink. His smile was so earnest and honest and endearing that Alfyn couldn't help himself any longer. He kissed Olberic on the lips.

He hadn't meant the kiss to be quite so heavy. It was honestly supposed to be a chaste affair; just a quick peck on the lips to show off his feelings and no more. He had lingered far too long before he knew it. His hands found a brace on Olberic's chest and he was delighted by what they found there. Olberic returned the kiss as if in a daze - he seemed surprised but not unpleasantly so - and that was all the permission Alfyn needed to kiss him harder and deeper...

Somebody in the crowd wolf-whistled. Alfyn figured it must have been for Primrose until someone added, "Get a room, you two!" and he pulled away from Olberic with a lurch. His heart sank like a stone as the full weight of what he had done struck him.

Tressa cackled at the horrified look on his face; she had returned from the bar, her bartering somehow having produced another mug for all three of them. "Gee, is that all it takes to make you get shy? You were so bold only a moment ago!"

Alfyn quailed. "I totally forgot where we were! I'm so sorry about that, Old Bear. I never meant to put you on the spot that was so rude and selfish and mean of me-"

"No," Olberic said hastily. "Don't apologize."

Alfyn stopped cold. Olberic seemed flustered in his own right but the look on his face was one of determination. He braced his hand on Alfyn's shoulder and leaned down, kissing him squarely on the lips. It was an awfully chaste kiss compared to what Alfyn had done a moment before. It was quick, but it shut Alfyn up all the same. Olberic was blushing brightly when he pulled away.

"I liked it, Alfyn," Olberic insisted. "I really did. I promise, just... mayhap we can talk about this later?"

Alfyn felt himself flush from tip to toe. He was completely flummoxed. For a hot moment he'd thought this was a bad story. "Shucks... whatever you say, Old Bear." If he got to do that again, Alfyn would wait a thousand years without complaint.

Tressa giggled into her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfyn and Olberic spend some time together in Victors Hollow. Olberic hasn't been particularly communicative, and Alfyn is left to riddle out how Olberic might be feeling.

Alfyn had hoped that he and Olberic would have their talk sooner rather than later... but Olberic was a tough nut to crack. He spoke to Tressa about it over drinks in Bolderfall. Tressa figured it was only natural; Olberic had been very drunk when he said what he said, and they were all still in the midst of figuring out a rather complicated relationship. It was perfectly possible and all very rational to think that Olberic was having second thoughts.

Alfyn tried to accept that. He'd told himself before that Olberic was a free man. Alfyn had no right to burden him with romantic expectations. He was pretty darn sure that Olberic was feeling something... but it was still Olberic's choice. Olberic could have sat on his feelings until the Flame got cold and Alfyn would have no choice but to accept it.

Alfyn had been feeling things for Olberic for ages. Silly things... nothing heavy and romantic like he'd been feeling recently. He kept thinking that maybe Olberic would turn his head if he did the right thing or said the right words. He found himself wanting the man to approve of him, and he channeled that energy into his potions and tonics until Tressa was having to hawk his surplus just so they could carry them all. Alfyn had never done anything about the tension he felt around Olberic before... and that was mainly because of what had happened with Primrose.

Finding out that Primorse had gotten in with both of them was a real shock. It nearly ended their friendship through uncertainty alone. If Olberic hadn't reached out in the way that he did... Alfyn honestly thought their group would have broken up before they even made it to Rippletide.

According to Olberic, the most common impediment in polyamorous relationships was the onset of jealousy. That question was resolved almost immediately. Neither Alfyn nor Olberic were particularly jealous creatures. Nor did they resent Primrose for falling in love the way that she did.

Alfyn was drinking his feelings away at the tavern in Victors Hollow when Olberic finally approached him. Alfyn looked up at him lazily when a heavy tankard hit the table next to him; Olberic had a sheepish grin on his face as if to say there were no hard feelings. Alfyn cynically wondered if Olberic had gotten a head start on the drinking. He raised his mug impulsively and made a toast to Olberic's victory in the tourney. Therion rolled his eyes sarcastically and declared his intention to get them all another round. Cyrus suddenly busied himself with a new spell tome he'd picked up on the way through S'warkii. Alfyn was starting to feel a bit sheepish; he supposed they had been a little tetchy with each other since Sunshade.

"Alfyn..." Olberic began, setting his tankard down on the table after he'd drained it. "I was hoping that you would have the time to come back to the inn with me."

Alfyn glanced up with some interest. "Oh?"

"I've, erm, acquired a certain tome through our mutual friend in Cyrus," Olberic explained. "I've been reading up on the subject and I was hoping that you would take the time to teach me massage therapy."

Alfyn blinked. He'd plum forgotten he'd promised to teach Olberic that.

"It is a rather fascinating subject," Cyrus added, smiling though he did not look up from his book. "Infinitely better applied by one versed in the medical field, I'm afraid. My own attempts with Ophilia and H'aanit were not especially well received."

"I bet you were too experimental," Alfyn replied. "You gotta have a good sense for people if you want to make it as an apothecary. Some symptoms ain't the most obvious at first blush. You gotta know how to read their bodies as much as their words."

Cyrus clicked his teeth in annoyance. "My tin ear for people strikes again, it seems. I leave such matters in your capable hands, my young friend."

"All the same... I would like to try my hand at the craft," Olberic insisted. "Do you have the time to teach me, Alfyn?"

"Tressa and the others will be occupied searching for the Shrine of the Huntress for at least another day or two," Cyrus added helpfully. "If the two of you want to take an interlude at the inn, for whatever reason... I see no reason to stop you."

"All right," Alfyn replied. "If we got that kinda time then I suppose I could give you a hand... help you work all the kinks out."

"I rather think Sir Olberic would not mind if you did," Cyrus mused, chuckling. Olberic shot him a dangerous look, and Cyrus feel abruptly silent, becoming very interested in his spell tome again. Alfyn marked the cryptic exchange with mounting confusion, too sleepy and too drunk by half to understand what was going on between them.

Olberic had been given modest, but perfectly comfortable lodgings at a discounted price; a rather hefty bargain, courtesy of one Tressa Colzione. It was a fair bit cozier than the one in Quarrycrest - Victors Hollow had its fair share of tea houses and hobby cafes, so the lodgings all had little tables for the people who took tea in the privacy of their rooms. Olberic's things were scattered around all over the place as usual, which didn't bother Alfyn in the slightest though he already knew that it made Olberic feel embarrassed. He thought he spotted a pair of dirty smalls strewn across the coffee table, but Olberic snatched those up before he could comment and Alfyn decided it was best not to say anything.

"Please excuse the mess," Olberic grumbled, treating Alfyn to a small blush.

"I told you it's fine," Alfyn insisted. "I ain't about to be shocked by a messy room. If it really bothers you so much, I should let you have a look at mine! Way worse than this."

"Would you prefer we do this in your room?" Olberic wondered, frowning.

"That ain't the..." Alfyn let out a sigh of irritation. "I think we ought to be fine in here. How do you want to go about doin' this? Do you want me to show you how to do stuff, and then you can practice on me? I think we should be all right if we start with a few basic moves; we won't even need the massage oil."

"I would not use oil in any case," Olberic pointed out, blushing again. "It would not do to make a mess of the room."

"Point," Alfyn agreed, nodding. "I don't wanna scare you off too quick, so how about we start with something small? Say, feet? Get up on that bed and take your boots off. I'll give you a nice massage and let you know where all the pressure points are."

"Gramercy," Olberic replied. He sat on the edge of the bed and unlaced his boots as Alfyn looked around. He had nothing on hand to use as a massage tool, so he would have to rely on his fingers first and foremost. He figured that Olberic was probably embarrassed about the way his feet smelled, so he was hoping to at least find something to dampen that a little. Not that Alfyn minded a bit of foot odor; apothecaries never lasted long if they couldn't hack the way a body smelled.

"Please excuse the smell," Olberic murmured, blushing as he made himself comfortable on the bed. "I've not had the chance to wash since we made it to town, what with the tourney and everything..."

"It's totally fine," Alfyn insisted. "I was the one who suggested it, right? My feet probably smell way worse than yours."

"You're a very generous person," Olberic murmured, looking away as Alfyn removed his boots, making himself comfortable. He seemed to have something else on his mind, but Alfyn had no way of divining what that was if Olberic would not tell him. It was frustrating... but Alfyn left him to his thoughts.

"So," Alfyn began. "I figure the whole point of massage is to work the muscle tissue this way and that. It ain't like training or exercise - you ain't tryin' to make 'em bigger or stronger - you just wanna work 'em and make 'em feel nice."

"Sounds simple enough," Olberic replied. "How would you go about massaging a foot?"

"First off..." Alfyn sat up on the bed with his legs crossed, Olberic's left foot in his lap. He pressed the pads of his thumbs into Olberic's arches, and nosed around a little until he got a reaction. Air hissed in through his teeth and his foot twitched away as though he could not stop himself. Alfyn looked up sharply; he was beginning to understand where and how Olberic was sore. "Is it in your heel?" He asked, knowing the answer but wanting Olberic to confirm it for him anyway.

"Aye," Olberic replied, impressed. "I've not gone running since my days in Cobbleston; there are always a few such pains after a dry spell."

Alfyn nodded slowly. "All that strain on your muscles suddenly goes away, then it comes back with a vengeance. You really aren't the type to do things in half measures, are you? You should probably just rest your ankle for a spell. Don't try to get back into the running immediately; take a day off before you try a repeat performance and pay close attention to your body. That ought do to 'er for your heel pain... but I'll show you a few tricks to soothe it now."

"Please do."

"First off... you're gonna want to stretch the muscle this way," Alfyn explained. He set his index and middle fingers to either side of Olberic's achilles tendon and made firm strokes down towards the heel. "Is that uncomfortable for you at all?"

Olberic nodded. "A little, yes."

Alfyn changed tactics and pressed the pads of his thumbs into the flat of Olberic's heel. He pushed in and up, making firm strokes across the heel and down into Olberic's arches. Olberic grimaced with the sensation but he seemed a bit less uncomfortable than before. Alfyn tried a few rotations, pushing the left side up and the right side down and then alternating.

"It's like stretches," Olberic observed, nodding thoughtfully. "Athletes and more physically-minded folk do stretches before they exercise. You're doing the same for me now, only after the fact."

"I guess the principle is kind of the same," Alfyn granted. "Massage is more directly focused and you can use your fingertips to get right at where the muscles are their sorest. It's hard to do a self massage because you gotta go at it from the right angle and it's tough to get your body into those positions. If you want me to give you a massage any other time... feel free to ask."

"I just may do that," Olberic replied, flexing his toes as Alfyn released his foot. "Shall we move on to the next step? I'm eager to try my hand."

"Surely will," Alfyn replied. He uncrossed his legs and extended his left foot into Olberic's lap. "I ain't gonna tell you right off where I'm sore, but if you ask me a question I'll answer. This'll be good practice for when you gotta read your patients."

"Like what you were talking about with Cyrus before," Olberic supposed. Alfyn nodded. Olberic turned his attention to Alfyn's foot and spread his toes, stretching them like he would his own fingers. Alfyn kept his silence as Olberic worked, moving to the ball of the foot and pressing his thumbs into the pad. He glanced up at Alfyn for a reaction and Alfyn shrugged. Olberic was frowning a little as he tried pressing his thumbs into Alfyn's arches. Alfyn hissed with the feeling that was uncomfortable, but not extremely so. Olberic looked up hopefully and frowned again as he considered the problem.

"You can feel out the little toe bones, yeah?" Alfyn asked. Olberic nodded. "Try pressing down on the spot where the bones meet and see what that does."

"Would that not be uncomfortable?" Olberic wondered. He did it anyway, and Alfyn hissed.

"Surely is," Alfyn admitted, "... but you ain't gonna help someone if you're afraid of a little discomfort. Pressure points are real darn useful if you know how to take advantage of them."

"Did that relieve your pain any?" Olberic wondered. Alfyn shook his head. "I suppose that leaves only the heel. Have you damaged it at all recently, or is it simple strain?"

"I never took any blow to the heel if that's what you're askin'," Alfyn replied

"Yes, but have you-"

"I've been walkin' lots," Alfyn replied. "Travelin' around with some good people..."

"Of course," Olberic granted, blushing slightly. He braced his right hand on Alfyn's shin and rolled the heel with with his left, gently stretching the muscle. Alfyn smiled and nodded encouragingly as Olberic repeated the techniques that Alfyn had performed on him. He put weight on it experimentally and informed Olberic that the pain was much less than before.

"Specialists like that one in Sunshade are gonna have better techniques than those," Alfyn admitted. "I ain't much of a specialist; more like an enthusiastic amateur... but this ain't bad for a starter course. You want to move on to the tricky stuff? If you got any more soreness we can take care of that right away... but if you just want to learn some moves then we can practice on each other anyway. I ain't got nothin' up my sleeve that's gonna hurt either of us so we can practice all we like either way."

"I frequently have aches and pains in my shoulders and lower back," Olberic replied.

"Hazards of swingin' that sword around," Alfyn supposed. "All right, we can do that. I still got that tweak in my back from swingin' my axe around, so you can practice on me right away."

Olberic smiled at him good-naturedly, putting forward an amiable front, though the suggestion of anxiety never actually left his eyes. "How would you like to go about doing this?"

Alfyn scratched his chin as he considered that. "I don't mind takin' the time to get this done proper. If you don't mind takin' the time with me... I should be able to get at the right muscle groups if you, um, take your shirts off. Would that be all right?"

Olberic blushed brilliantly at the marked hesitation in Alfyn's voice. Alfyn kicked himself. He was trying to be cool and suave about all of this, but it was impossible to conceal just how excited he was by the prospect of giving Olberic a proper massage. Olberic would have to be blind, deaf, and stupid not to know that Alfyn was interested in him. Alfyn didn't want to frighten Olberic off again, or so soon, over something so stupid.

"Aye," Olberic replied. "I can lay on the bed easily enough if that is agreeable. But would that not leave no room for you? The bed is too wide to lean over, like a standard massage table, and too narrow to accommodate the both of us."

"I could s-straddle your hips," Alfyn suggested, kicking himself at the stammer. "O-Or something!" He added, quickly backtracking. "I could figure something else out. The most important thing here is the patient's own comfort! Heh..."

"You could do that if you wished," Olberic murmured.

"Eh?"

"I-If you needed to," Olberic added, quickly backtracking. "Gods, it's not as if we are strangers to each other, Alfyn. If you got a bit familiar with me, t-that would be all right. Mayhap that would even be agreeable, heh..."

"R-Right. O-Of course."

Olberic unlaced his jerkin - that great blue thing he always wore, which was somehow a relic of his past - and dropped it over the back of the armchair. Alfyn got up from the bed to give Olberic room to lay himself out. Olberic pulled his tunic up and over his head, dropping that to the floor. He was just as thickly muscled as Alfyn remembered from that time in Sunshade; his muscles jumped and twitched as he lowered himself down onto the bed. Alfyn crouched down at his side with one knee on the bed.

Olberic's back was broad and unscarred... unlike his front, which was a tattered tracery of old battles and wounds taken. Alfyn only had to take one look at Olberic to realize; a warrior is only as strong as his last battle.

Olberic folded his arms beneath his head and set his chin on the pillow. Alfyn breathed on his hands to warm them, running his hands up and down Olberic's frame on the left side, which was nearest to him. Olberic flinched when Alfyn's hands made contact, and Alfyn wondered for a moment if his hands were still cold...

... but then he realized something about Olberic himself. Olberic wasn't a man with a lot of direct physical connection in his life. He was obviously intimate when he was with Primrose, but did that extend very far outside of sex? Alfyn knew from his own experience with Primrose that she was no cuddler. She gave real good, and Alfyn wasn't complaining, but she never suffered anyone to give back. She was the one in charge; those were the rules with Primrose, and Alfyn never begrudged her that. He always ended their nights in shivers.

... but how did Olberic take to all of that? Alfyn had never asked him about that before. Primrose had never been alone with Olberic while he was drunk, so far as Alfyn knew... so there was a chance she might not have known it herself. Olberic was a teddy bear; in short, a cuddler. Maybe physical touch, if not necessarily intimacy, was an unmet need in Olberic's life. He would never hold it against Primrose if she couldn't or wouldn't meet that need... so maybe he just chose to go without?

Alfyn looked down at Olberic, once again grateful that Olberic was not in a position to see his face. Olberic once told Tressa that a single clash of blades communicates more than words could ever hope to. Olberic was surely a man of action, then. So what did that mean for Alfyn?

_... what can I do to help you, big guy? What do you need from me...?_

"You said you had it in the small of your back, before. Yeah?" Alfyn prompted.

"Aye," Olberic replied, murmuring into the pillow. "There, and in my shoulders."

Alfyn glanced down at the small of Olberic's back and immediately decided against it. In order to massage Olberic's back, he would have to get perilously close to touching Olberic's butt. That hadn't been an issue for him before, that time in Sunshade... he'd even reached around him to do a massage thing up his thighs! Gods, what had made him think that was a good idea? Heck if he knew how, but it was different now, somehow. Maybe it was because they were all alone at the inn. Maybe it was because Alfyn didn't trust himself to keep his feelings in check, and stay professional.

Olberic's words from earlier came back to him: _Gods, it's not as if we are strangers to each other, Alfyn. If you got a bit familiar with me, t-that would be all right. Mayhap that would even be agreeable, heh..._

_No, no no no. C'mon, Alf! He was just sayin' it'd be all right to get a bit handsy with him. Like with a proper massage! That ain't the same as consensual butt touchin'...! Keep it together, now!_

"Hey, um, I'm gonna do that thing we talked about before," Alfyn warned him. "Get myself comfortable to start tackling those shoulders. You got a lotta tension built up in there!"

"As you like, Alfyn."

Alfyn heaved himself up onto the bed and threw his leg over Olberic's midsection. He didn't plop himself down or anything, out of fear he might agitate whatever Olberic had going on down by the small of his back. He got the lay of the land, feeling out the tension in Olberic's shoulders and attacking it, explaining everything he did to Olberic before he did it. Olberic listened attentively, groaning appreciatively when Alfyn popped one of his cricks out and asking questions whenever he didn't understand something. He was such a good student that Alfyn nearly forgot the whole _physical_ aspect of what they were doing.

"Your skills are exemplary, as ever," Olberic murmured.

"Aw, it ain't nothin' special. Just a little somethin' somethin' I picked up to make folks feel better."

"As is your wont," Olberic replied, smiling fondly. "You are a good man, Alfyn, and we should say it more often than we do."

"Just knowin' that you feel better is more than enough for me," Alfyn insisted. "And a good massage don't cost me nothin'!" _I ain't exactly being punished, getting to touch you like this..._

"Would you like me to return the favor?" Olberic wondered.

"I ain't done your back yet, though..."

"I'm feeling generous," Olberic replied, ever so slightly teasing. "Off with your shirt, Alfyn. Allow me to take care of you, now."

Alfyn tried to keep his excitement from showing. He really, really tried. Olberic's smile was just so beautiful that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Had he been drunk, like that time in Sunshade, he would have kissed Olberic... just like that time in Sunshade. Instead, Alfyn took some of his clothes off and wondered if that might not have been the worse decision.

His skin felt all hot. Either that, or the room was too cold for how bright they were burning just then. Alfyn's nipples perked right up, and he rubbed them self-consciously. Olberic got up off of the bed and let Alfyn lay himself out; belly down, arms folded under the pillow. Alfyn took a few calming breaths, centering himself and focusing on the feeling of Olberic's hands tentatively touching him.

Olberic got up onto the bed and threw his leg over Alfyn's midsection, straddling him the same way that Alfyn had straddled him before. Alfyn's face warmed up real quick at the feeling of Olberic looming over him from behind. Olberic had a real intimidating presence at the best of times... not that Alfyn was complaining. And with Olberic's hefty crotch practically nestled right up against his back... Alfyn could feel the heat coming off of the man as his hands pulled and kneaded. Alfyn felt his muscles pop as Olberic worked the pads of his thumbs into just the right spot...

_Gadzooks, did I just moan?_

"Alfyn, um, are you unwell?" Olberic wondered, chuckling nervously. "I did not hurt you, did I?"

"Surely didn't," Alfyn replied, his ears flaming pink as he tried to talk his body down. It wasn't the end of the world. He could still blame it on the massage if he got found out. Olberic hadn't seen anything yet, so if he could just get the damn thing to go down before the massage was over...

"Are you uncomfortable?" Olberic wondered, an edge of worry entering his voice. "Perhaps if you turned over..."

Alfyn blushed so bad at the suggestion that he felt like he was going to die. Olberic had definitely noticed that something was going on... even if he didn't quite know what it was yet. If the gods could have taken him away just then, Alfyn would have welcomed it gladly. He was as good as caught... but maybe Olberic wouldn't mind? _Bad Alfyn, bad!_

Alfyn's voice was embarrassingly high as he replied, "That's, um, not a good idea right now..."

Olberic paused. "Why?"

Alfyn floundered on the edge of a confession. _I'm crazy attracted to you and I want to be your boyfriend but I know you don't want that and having you touch my body like this is too damn much for me to handle...!_

"Alfyn?"

"Sorry, Old Bear. I guess I, uh, just got myself a little worked up."

"That sounds worrisome. How so?"

"I-In a guy way. You got me in just the right spot that it, um, y-yeah..."

"I see," Olberic replied. Alfyn could hear the frown on his face. He didn't understand, and maybe that was a good thing... but then his hands stopped cold. "I, um... Alfyn, by any chance are you trying to tell me you have an erec-?"

"N-Not on purpose!" Alfyn wailed, dropping his head in his hands and blushing like a wildfire. "I-It just happens, sometimes! It ain't like I got any control and I don't mean anythin' by it, honest! It's just that the massage is so good and your body, um... and your hands, no that's not it.."

"Alfyn, please! I-I understand. I don't... I'm not trying to shame you. I experience the same as you, sometimes. I already know that it isn't..."

"I'm real sorry, big guy, but this whole thing is exciting for me and I've been tryin' to keep a lid on it but it's just so..."

Olberic blanched. "It excites you? Truly?" Alfyn stopped cold and chanced a look over his shoulder. Olberic didn't look upset, or offended... in fact he looked rather pleased by the idea that Alfyn had gotten excited in that sense. It only lasted a moment, however, and Olberic shook himself. "R-Regardless, Alfyn... mayhap you should turn over anyway."

"You serious?"

"That can't be very comfortable," Olberic replied, chuckling nervously. "I was always told when I was a boy that, erm... that lying prone when you have an erection runs the risk of certain damages. I won't mind if you don't. I can be mature about this, and it's not as if I don't know what a cock looks like."

"Olberic..." Alfyn whined, blushing even harder than before. He was well and truly caught. Olberic had found him out... and it turned out he really didn't mind. Or perhaps he had just said that to make Alfyn feel better. Alfyn turned over.

Olberic's breath hitched as he took in the sight of the spectacular tent in Alfyn's trousers. Alfyn felt like he could die from how hard he was blushing, but then Olberic added, "Thank you for trusting me."

Alfyn groaned. "This is so mortifying..."

"No, Alfyn, that's not..." Olberic frowned. He set his hand on Alfyn's bare chest, both silencing him and bidding him to be still. Alfyn shut up real quick, even though he looked up at Olberic and felt like his heart might burst. He had no idea how to interpret that look on Olberic's face. Funnily enough... Olberic was looking a little worked up, taking in everything as he looked Alfyn up and down. It didn't escape either of them that Alfyn was very much in Olberic's hands at that moment. It was an awful lot like the look that Primrose gave him when they were alone; the look she wore just before she took control. Olberic must have known that look just as well as Alfyn did. It must have struck him hard, then, to realize that he was the one now wearing it.

Olberic's lips parted unconsciously as his hand moved. It was as if everything had a life of its own. Alfyn was urging him on in every way that he knew how, short of actually saying the words. Olberic's fingers ducked under the waistband of Alfyn's trousers and cupped the outside of his straining smalls. Alfyn's breath hitched - he could hardly believe his luck - and then Olberic was grabbing his cock.

It wasn't anything serious to Alfyn all on its own - just a grab, really - but he could tell that it meant a whole lot to Olberic that he had done so. Olberic hauled him out, tucking the waistband under his balls, and just... looked at it. Alfyn snickered at the poleaxed look on Olberic's face and Olberic's eyes snapped up. He peered at Alfyn searchingly, seeking permission; which Alfyn easily gave. Olberic spat into his own palm and grabbed Alfyn again, this time fully intent on making him feel good. Smooth, languid strokes, as if Olberic wanted to be sure of the motion. The stern hand on Alfyn's chest became less controlling and more explorative, feeling Alfyn's chest and brushing up against his nipples. Alfyn wanted him to get comfortable on the bed, but he didn't want to say anything that would frighten Olberic off. He took a measured risk and scooted up the bed a little to give the guy some breathing room. Olberic hesitated, suddenly uncertain of himself, but Alfyn was able to play it off by slipping his pants down around his ass. Olberic's breath hitched, and he looked at Alfyn encouragingly, so Alfyn took them all the way down and kicked them off.

It was a gesture; both a clear signal to Olberic what Alfyn wanted out of all of this, and an easy excuse in case Olberic wanted to back out. Alfyn could have just been making himself comfortable, after all. There were reasons for this that didn't necessarily have anything to do with... what they were both obviously thinking. Olberic nodded vaguely, and then he did something that Alfyn wasn't expecting; he took his own pants off.

It was real gratifying to know that Olberic was just as hard as he was. It was real interesting to see the thing in its full splendor. It was real darn thick, too. Olberic crouched and knelt on the bed between Alfyn's legs, which sent Alfyn's mind spinning to all sorts of places... but there was no need to rush things.

_... just take it one step at a time, big guy. I'm here for you. I ain't about to shame you, so give me what you got..._

Olberic reached out and hesitantly took up Alfyn's cock with his hands again. Alfyn was no slouch, and he had room on his thing for both hands usually... but Olberic's hands were huge. Olberic settled for one-handed stroking while his left hand found all sorts of ways to tease it, palming the head and tickling his balls.

Alfyn felt it building up in him, hot and slow. He wanted to do something for Olberic so badly, but he wasn't sure how. He didn't know how to engage with Olberic without frightening him or chasing him off. He didn't even know if he should try to hold out, or just let himself cum to give Olberic the satisfaction. Olberic's eyes were wide and damn near shining... Alfyn figured he'd remember everything about it this time. He'd be tugging himself to the memory for days; Alfyn knew he would, if he were in Olberic's shoes.

_... better make it a good one, eh big guy?_

"If you want..." Alfyn began. His mind was hazy and he couldn't find his words right away, so he showed Olberic what he meant. He got his fingers wet with spit and found his hole, reaching under his leg and behind himself so that Olberic would still have room to move. He eased himself open without any difficulty - it wasn't the first time he had done this to himself - and got a finger inside when Olberic suddenly stopped him.

"Allow me to do that for you," Olberic murmured, his eyes glazed over with arousal.

Alfyn pulled his hand back - it was uncomfortable doing it from that angle anyway - and Olberic licked his fingertips. He didn't seem to mind the taste of Alfyn's cock on them, which sent Alfyn's mind spinning to all sorts of places all over again. Olberic eased his fingers inside. One... and then another. He poked around, glancing up at Alfyn's face and measuring his reactions. Alfyn made sure that Olberic knew when he got the right spot. Olberic seemed intrigued by that reaction, so he gave it another go.

"Mmh..."

Olberic's gaze snapped up at the sound and he blushed, badly. Alfyn knew right then that he would never bother to be quiet when Olberic was doing things to him. The way his cheeks had flushed as he realized what that sound was... Alfyn would be tugging himself to the memory for days.

"Alfyn, I..." Olberic stammered. "Forgive me for this, but I..."

Alfyn blinked. "Eh?"

Olberic had a look on his face like the decision only took him a second. He grabbed Alfyn's cock around the base and gave it a long lick. Alfyn's breath hitched, and he remembered to treat Olberic to one of those moans he'd promised himself not to hold back anymore. Olberic's eyes flickered up to Alfyn's face, and that moment of eye contact right as Olberic's lips were full of cock... _that_ was the memory that Alfyn would be tugging himself over, for sure.

Olberic kept up the fingering all the way through, doing something with his mouth that... Alfyn wasn't sure what Olberic was doing but his cock sure seemed to like it. Olberic's cheeks hollowed as he went down, and he choked a bit. He came up with saliva falling off his lips in sloppy strings, rubbing Alfyn's cock with his hands for a bit. He smiled and came back down.

"I-I... Olberic, I'm gonna... if you don't want that stuff in your mouth, then you gotta..."

Olberic murmured his assent and carried on right as he was. Alfyn's toes curled, and his fingers knotted in the bed sheets, since he didn't think Olberic would appreciate it if he tried grabbing the man's hair. He felt it coming and made himself get loud so that Olberic would have plenty of warning. He came so hard that his vision went blurry around the edges. Olberic pulled off of him and wiped his mouth, swallowing with a grimace. Alfyn was so scared that, now the moment was past Olberic might decide that he regretted it... but then Olberic smiled.

It was too beautiful; Alfyn couldn't help himself. He kissed Olberic square on the lips, mindless of where those lips had just been.

Olberic let out a heavy gasp, surprised, and Alfyn grabbed him by the cock, pulling him down on top. It was so hot and heavy... Alfyn had no idea how close he was but if it was ten seconds or ten days he didn't care, he just wanted to make Olberic feel. Olberic braced himself on the bed with both hands to either side of Alfyn's head. Alfyn kissed him hard and deep, jerking him with both hands and feeling like he was about to catch fire. Olberic's hips rolled and he tensed against Alfyn, chasing his orgasm. Alfyn fell away from him with his mouth hanging open and there was a long moment of eye-contact when Olberic was fucking his hands, Alfyn looking like he couldn't help himself and Olberic looking like he couldn't believe his luck.

Olberic descended on him with obvious hunger, tongue preceding lips as he took Alfyn in a deep, amorous kiss. Alfyn had no room to move with Olberic so close; how own cock, swiftly revived, was getting in the way so Olberic took them both in the same hand, pushing up against him and pleasuring them both equally in turn. Alfyn let out a wailing moan and Olberic paused, suddenly unsure, but Alfyn just pulled him back down and kissed him deep. His fingers dug in and he knew Olberic would have scratches but Olberic just moaned, all the closer to being undone.

"Alfyn, I... I'm close..."

"Me too...

"I want... to do it with you..."

"I've been riding the edge... are you ready?"

"I'm... ready..."

"I'm cumming, O-Olberic... I'm ready... I'm gonna cum...!"

"A-Alfyn... mmh...!" Olberic's eyes pinched shut and his body folded in on itself as his climax took him. Alfyn's eyes stayed open and watching everything in case he missed something. Olberic spilled messily on Alfyn's stomach, tagging himself in the chin with one of the shots. Alfyn spilled out with him, crying out as he ground up against Olberic's cum-slicked hand and throbbing cock. Olberic watched his face and smiled that gods damned smile and took him in a savage kiss, mindless of the sweat and spend that marked their faces. Alfyn's body was wracked and spent but he was ready for anything Olberic needed from him. He couldn't wring any more pleasure from himself, but he could do something for Olberic, and he would have done anything.

"Anything you want from me right now... I'll do it," Alfyn breathed. "You want me to suck your cock? I'll choke on the damn thing and count myself lucky for the experience. You want my ass? You can _have_ my ass, Olberic...

"A-Alfyn," Olberic groaned, his mouth hanging open and breathing heavily. "You... shouldn't say such things..."

"B-But I want...!" Alfyn seethed, his heart burning with anger he almost could not suppress. Why didn't Olberic understand how amazing he was? What was he supposed to do with a man who didn't even know his own value?

Olberic was looking away from him now. "I'm... sorry, Alfyn."

Alfyn deflated. He didn't fully understand how or why... but he could tell that this was difficult for Olberic. Alfyn had been telling himself this from the very beginning... but he had no right to force Olberic into anything. He still didn't. "It's fine. I ain't about to force you. You just... take a few steps my way if you're ready for anything more, you hear? I want you so bad I feel like I could die, but... that don't mean a thing to me unless you want me too."

"I appreciate your understanding, Alfyn."

"Just... don't ever think that I ain't ready for you, or that I don't want you, or whatever else you've been telling yourself that makes you hold back the way that you do. I'm dead serious about this, Olberic. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to do this right and have you proper. I want to kiss you and touch you like I want to make you cum, yeah? But I also want to hold you tight and just... be. You know? I want to whisper sweet things in your ear and see you blush. I want to take care of you and... I want to be yours."

"I-I... gods, Alfyn..."

"I said my piece. I don't need you to do anythin' about it. I just wanted you to know."

"I... understand."

"I'll just, uh, clean myself up and head back to my room now, yeah? Unless you got any other body parts that need a good rubbin'?"

Olberic snorted. "That'll be all for tonight. Pleasant dreams, Alfyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olberic: Please forgive me for this... *does something extremely hot*


End file.
